


Waiting Line

by layeredwinchesters (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layeredwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was very reluctant to go to the restaurant, especially with his father. After things get a bit awkward, he excuses himself to the bathroom, and meets Castiel. </p><p>Dean was very glad he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently mistletoe trash even if Christmas makes me anxious. Have fun with this y'all!
> 
> Request stuff at writingyourotps on tumblr and I'll write you something!

Snow was falling, spiralling towards the cold, slick sidewalk as quickly as Dean’s mood was. He was cold, despite his layers (a button-up, a flannel, and his favorite leather jacket), and if he was cold, it meant that Baby was too. All of the frigid air wasn’t good for her engine, at all. The tall man was reluctant in leaving the warmth of his car, but when Sammy text him asking when he would be at the restaurant, he hopped out of Baby and ran to the restaurant, bowing his head down in an effort to keep the snow off of his face. His hands were buried in his pockets, messing with some loose change and a gum wrapper.

He only looked up when he reached the heavy doors to the small joint. It was some chain restaurant, it’s name too irrelevant for Dean to remember, but relevant for others to know. The entire restaurant was packed with families and bright Christmas lights. There were T.V’s playing some sports game, and even the people at the bar looked happy. It was not a place he would expect his father to bring him and Sammy too.

“We’re going out to eat tomorrow, my treat.” John had stated over the phone, trying to get Dean to interact with him more. Since the man had moved out, he hadn’t really felt a need to talk to his father much at all. He was content on his own, with his job and school work. He only really talked to Sammy, and occasionally his pretty friend Jo. He sighed deeply when he remembered that he could be with Jo watching some crappy Christmas movie for the thousandth time, and eating cookies. Instead he was stuck at this diner with his family.

He walked over to the waitress, asking where the Winchester family was seated. She showed him the way, bored and smacking gum rather loudly. He rolled his eyes at her as he approached his family, feeling slightly nervous, but also excited to see his baby brother. He walked up behind Sammy, grabbing him on his broad shoulders and shouting a loud ‘BOO!’ in his ear. Dean clutched his stomach in laughter as the younger brother jumped from his seat and swung his hand backwards. It almost hit Dean, but he was able to dodge out of the way before it could. Sammy glared as Dean pulled a chair out to sit down.

Dean took a sip of the ice water that was already set out on the table before properly greeting his small family. Sam and Dean laughed and joked a bit, but John just sat there awkwardly. The father tried to start a conversation, but things quickly got awkward. Dean pushed himself away from the table, using the excuse of too much rootbeer to get away from the conversation. Sammy shot him a biting look, catching on to Dean’s lie. Dean’s response was a smile that was as sugar sweet as his drink.

The line to the bathroom was huge. He was stuck behind a man that was almost as tall as him. He smelled pretty damn good, like mozzarella sticks and apple pie, and his trench coat was endearing. He had messy, dark hair, and a small beauty mark on the left side of his neck. Dean studied him for a while, as there was no other forms of entertainment.He rocked back and forth on his heels slightly, needing something to do. The long wait was making him pretty antsy, and he started to actually need to pee really badly. The man in front of him turned around, blue eyes wide and lips parted slightly.

“Look up.” He pointed upwards, slim fingers looking for something to do.

Dean did as he was told, although it was hard to break away from the stranger’s eyes. There was a little thing flying above them, a piece of mistletoe hanging from it. Dean’s eyes got immediately wide, and his hands started fidgeting, much like the stranger’s. By then, a group of people sitting near the bathroom (poor, unfortunate souls) were whispering ‘kiss’ over and over. Dean shrugged and looked at the other man, who was death glaring at the group of people.

“Come on Castiel! Grow a pair!” A short man yelled, talking to the stranger- Castiel. A pretty name for a pretty man, Dean mused.

“That’s awfully sexist, Gabe.” Castiel drawled before leaning in and kissing Dean so hard and so quick that Dean’s head spun like the snow outside of the window. He kissed back briefly, before breaking apart from Cas and rushing to the bathroom. 

The kiss was wonderful, but he was very, very close to peeing himself, and that wasn’t generally the impression you wanted to make on beautiful men that just kissed you better than anyone had in your entire nineteen years of living. He was in the bathroom and at a urinal faster than you could say ‘mistletoe’. After doing his business and washing his hands, he exited the bathroom, in hopes of finding Castiel and apologizing for running away. He must have entered the bathroom while Dean was preoccupied, because he was already sitting down with his friends. Dean mustered up the courage to go up to Castiel. He was laughing with his friends, and picking at some fries. 

“Hey man, I’m so sorry for running off earlier, I just really had to pee. Do you want to maybe go get something at the bar, let me make it up to you? It’ll have to be non-alcoholic, though, I’m underage.” He apologized, watching as Cas shrugged and stood up. He smiled widely, glad that the mysterious stranger was giving him the time of day. Dean could tell that he was interesting by the way he smiled, and his eyes sparkled. It made Dean feel tingly, and warm. It was cheesy, but true.

Castiel leaned his head up slightly, meeting the taller man with his lips. It surprised Dean, but it definitely wasn't unwelcome. He forgot all about his slightly homophobic father, and kissed Castiel like he was poisoned and Castiel's lips held the antidote. They kissed for a short while, right there in the middle of a family restaurant. Dean pulled away eventually, reluctantly, and looked up to see if there was another mistletoe drone. There wasn’t.


End file.
